Outrun 2006: Coast 2 Coast
'Outrun 2006: Coast 2 Coast' OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast is a racing game developed by Sumo Digital and released in 2006 on behalf of Sega AM2. It is the eighth title in the series. Despite its name, is not a direct continuation of the original game. Outrun 2006 is a re-imagining of the first game in the series, and has a completely new game engine and modern graphics. The game is split into two parts: A faithful conversion of OutRun 2 SP (which itself includes the OutRun 2 levels), and "Coast 2 Coast", which includes single player races and challenges, and local network and Internet multiplayer. OutRun 2006 was released in Europe and North America on the Xbox, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable in March 2006, but was delayed until June for PC. In Japan, OutRun 2006 has only seen a PlayStation 2 release, albeit retitled as OutRun 2 SP. Each version is subtlety different to play to the strengths of its home system, which includes a link-up feature between the PS2 and PSP versions, a different mission set for the PSP and Xbox Live support on the Xbox. (Source: Wikipedia.org) Known Problems *'Car texture Problems:' If the rendering mode is set to anything other than Non-buffered, car textures will have a purple-ish and shiny look. Switch to Non-buffered rendering to fix it. *'White lines on the menus:' Switch Texture Filtering to Nearest to fix it. *'Background Sky/Sea are Black/Grey'/White: Turn "Disable Alpha Test" on to fix. Note that the sky/sea will turn to these colors after completing a section anyway and that activating this will turn the trees to green squares. And it's pretty much unneeded, because the game will sometimes fix itself while playing. *'Game goes black:' Sometimes the game will turn black. No current fix other than exiting the race or resetting. PC Configuration Disclaimer: The settings below are for a mix between performance and accuracy. If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode: '''Non-buffered Rendering *'Framerate Control: No particular settings. *'''Features: No particular settings. *'Performance:' No particular settings. *'Texture Scaling: '''Texture scaling: Off (menus will look weird otherwise). *'Texture Filtering:' Texture Filter: Nearest *'Hack Settings: Disable Alpha test: ☐, Disable stencil test: ☐, Always Depth Write: ☐. *'Overlay Information: ''No particular settings. *'Debugging:' No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☐ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks': ☐ Android Configuration '''Disclaimer:' The settings below are for mainly performance (Some of these will also help if your PC is slow). If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode: '''Non-buffered Rendering *'Framerate Control: No particular settings. *'''Features: No particular settings. *'Performance:' Vertex Cache: ☑, Low Quality splines and bezier curves: ☑ *'Texture Scaling: '''No particular settings. *'Texture Filtering:' Texture Filter: Nearest *'Hack Settings: Disable Alpha test: ☐, Disable stencil test: ☐, Always Depth Write: ☐. *'Overlay Information: ''No particular settings. *'Debugging:' No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☐ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks''': ☐ Tested on the following: Category:Sumo Digital (Developer) Category:SEGA (Developer) Category:SEGA (Publisher) Category:Playable Category:Racing (Genre) Category:Games Category:2006 (Release Year) Category:NTSC-U (Region)